Rosalie and Emmett
by WriteLikeThis
Summary: What happened when Rosalie saved Emmett? How do they get in to a relationship and what do they do? This is just my version of it from Rosalie's point of view. Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer created Twilight Saga. I am using characters created by her for my own story.
1. Angel

1. Angel

"Checking yourself out in the mirror again, Rose?" Edward smirked at me as I rearranged my hair. I turned away from the mirror to see him sat on the couch looking up from his book with the most annoying expression on his face.

"I like to look nice - got a problem with that?" I glared at him. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to my gleaming reflection. _Does he always have to unnecessarily tease me? _

"I have good reason to!" Said Edward. I couldn't ever get away from that. I wished it was just me in my head and not my brother who had a listen to my thoughts all the time. Apparently he "couldn't help it".

"A little privacy would be nice." I retorted back at him. He just smiled. As much as I cared for him, there were times when I really wanted to kill him.

_I'm going on a hunt_, I thought as I walked out of the living room and out the front door.  
_Stay out of my head, Eddie_, I thought sarcastically. I heard him let out an unamused laugh; he hated all the potential nicknames that I threw at him.

I ran deep in to the forest that sat right outside our house, feeling glad; I liked our house but it always felt good to get out on to the vast, refreshing land. I felt the mossy forest floor on my bare feet as I ran on to it. The cool air rushed past me making my grey dress flutter behind me with my hair that separated in to long, gold ribbons. It felt good.

I came to an abrupt holt; realising that I had gone a few more miles than I intended to. I began looking around for prey. All my senses were on high alert for any sign of where I would find my meal. Suddenly I froze. I heard a desperate cry for help, followed by a growl. A bear. A man. And blood. Lots of blood.

I couldn't move for one whole second. In that second I decided to push the burning ache in my throat aside, trying to turn the deep desire to kill in to a desire to save. I repressed those instincts that were the only completely monstrous part of me. _What would Carlisle do?_

I ran extremely fast so that it only took three seconds to arrive at the horrific scene. I saw him. Lying on the ground with huge scratches on his torso where the grizzly bear had struck him. For a moment the scene froze; I saw him and I felt really strange... Sad? Scared? Concerned? Yes, deeply concerned. As soon as I saw him I knew that I had to do whatever I could to help him.

I found myself running through questions in my head... _Is he okay? Of course he isn't. If I take him back... Can I take him back? If the bear doesn't kill him, I certainly could. But would I? I think I am strong enough... Okay, priorities Rosalie. First step, don't let him die._

I started to panic as I realised that I didn't know what it was about him, but I looked at his face, at him... And I HAD to save him. I felt like I had such a sudden weight of responsibility balanced on every single thing that I did.

The huge grizzly would be no match for me; that part caused no doubt in my mind. In no more than five seconds I had dove in to the bear, pushing him ten metres away from the man, and bit into it's hot, rugged neck. This saved the man AND made it easier to be around him - two birds, one stone.

I flitted to the dying man's side. I instantly held my breath and immediately felt glad that I had just drank, but still...

"My angel. You're an angel... You're... Beautiful." He whispered this as he kept sinking in and out of consciousness. I would have gasped at the flattery of comparing me to an angel if we weren't in that situation. I felt like crying. He needed me... And that was all that mattered.

"You'll be okay." Was all I could quickly say to reassure him and myself. He was running out of time. I picked him up and ran. I just ran. All of a sudden I realised that aside from the burn in my throat the blood didn't effect me in the way that I was afraid of. It wasn't that I wanted it; it was more the shock of how much I didn't want it. I was prepared to do whatever I had to to save him. There was no time to look deeper in to that.

_Edward, I need Carlisle. I'm afraid that I will hurt him and even worse that I will be too late. Please Edward_. I thought. _Please, please don't die. Please!_ I kept repeating this in my head in desperation. It was also distracting me from the burning in my throat that, despite my efforts, was irremovable.

It took seconds to get back to the house but those seconds were too long. I could feel him weakening in my arms, his heart panicking in staggered beats and it was terrifying. I ran in and placed the man on our large couch that my family had already made up for him (they had removed all the cushions but one that they had put on the arm rest along with a sheet for him to lie on).

Of course Edward knew that was where I was headed. I would have thanked him if I wasn't so scared and distracted. Esme and Edward were stood at the other end of our couch and Carlisle was a little closer to us.

"Carlisle!" I pleaded. "Save him! Save him now!" I was a mess and I would have been sobbing if I didn't have so much adrenalin and desperation. Carlisle started talking to Esme and Edward; rushing through his conversation with them. I couldn't listen because of the extreme buzz in my head. There was no time!

"PLEASE!" I almost screamed. Carlisle had such a serious and determined look in his eyes. He knew what he was going to do. In my head I was begging him to do it right away.

Carlisle exchanged a look with Esme, who nodded anxiously, and then he bit the man.


	2. Waiting

2. Waiting

We stepped farther away as Carlisle bit and the man immediately screamed. Carlisle stepped back from him, going to Esme's side... I felt uncomfortable not being close to the man.

Now it was starting there was nothing we could do and I couldn't help but feel the devastation that he had to be changed. _Of course I want him to live and I feel a huge wave of relief that he is not dead. But he is entering a world of pain, difference, immortality, isolation... a world where we are frozen. Never moving forward... It's what I really miss, a future, possibilities..._

"Rosalie... He wants you." Edward suddenly said, stunning me and putting an end to my deep haze of thoughts. All three of us stared at him.

Edward explained; "I mean, he is thinking about the angel he saw. And he thinks he will be okay if his Angel is there... I think he means you." He said looking into my eyes. I guess he was listening to me.

The flattery I felt before came rushing back and I quickly nodded in agreement at this. I was happy to be nearer to him. I went to his right-side and I squeezed the man's hand. He immediately clutched me and shuffled closer to me as if I offered some kind of comfort. He could grip me as tight as he wanted to.

His huge mass of muscle made it obvious that he was a strong human. That fact gave me a tiny amount of comfort - it might have made the pain a little easier to bare. But what I kept hearing shattered that thought and everything with it. It had to be one of the worst sounds in existence. He screamed in pain and there was nothing that I could do.

I sat on the floor by the couch - always holding his hand. My family, knowing that I was okay with him, only came in and out of the room a few times.

The man's screams became quieter and lessened after a long while. Esme and Carlisle walked in at that moment eyeing our hands that were still clutching one another.

"Rose." Spoke Esme in a her usual soft and motherly voice. "Go for a break. We'll stay here and watch him for a while." She gave me a warm smile.

Esme and Carlisle sat at the other end of the couch and I walked out of the room. I had no idea what I was going to do for the next few hours.

So I went up the stairs and knocked on Edward's bedroom door. "Come in, Rosalie!"

I walked in and saw him looking through a music book that Carlisle had recently bought for him.

"Want to go hunting?" I asked him the first thing that came in to my head.

"Yes, that would be great." He agreed, putting his book on his desk straight away. _He probably knew what I was going to ask before I did_.

We ran out in to the forest and as usual made our hunting in to a competition.

"I bet I can jump farther over the river than you" He grinned at me.

"You're on!" I grinned back. We were always doing things like that. I liked challenging him because I loved it when I won - he was such a bad loser.

As we were hunting my mind wandered back to the man back at our house. _I wander how he is doing? Who is he? He is probably just a hiker who got lost or something. Still, there's something about him..._

I stopped feeding on the bear that I had just killed and straightened up. The bear was exactly like the one that I saved the man from and I had to admit that I was very proud that I had done that. It was probably the nicest thing that I had ever done.

I thought about what he looked like... He was tall and muscular - very manly... Dark, curly hair that looked really soft... His lips looked even softer and rose tinted... His eyes were deep and soulful. _I could probably stare at him forever. But who is he? What is his name?_

"Emmett McCarty." I practically jumped as my day dream ended. I turned around and saw Edward standing there looking slightly amused. _Dammit, he listened. _My annoyance came and went quickly though as I absorbed this new information.

"Emmett... That's a nice name." I smiled to my self - this was one of those times that I appreciated Edward's gift. "Can you read his mind now?!" The thought suddenly occurred to me. I wanted to know how he was as soon as possible.

"Um..." He hesitated slightly. I guess I was shockingly enthusiastic - it wasn't like me to be like this. "No, we are too far away. Don't worry Rosalie we will be back to.. Emmett soon." He was smiling now - something to him was funny and it was bound to be something to do with me.

"What?" I glared at him and he just let out one short burst of laughter.

"What? Edward!" I complained.

"Nothing..." He smirked. " I'm just surprised and how much of a liking you have for him when you don't even know him..." He grinned at me.

I decided not to bother. He was being annoying and there was just no point in trying to understand anything that he said because I wanted to get back.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile a little."Come on, let's get back." I said decisively.

"Okay, first one their wins." He announced as we began to run. I just grinned at him and sped up. Yes, I would win because I really wanted to get back. We had no idea what state he was in after all.

When Edward and I got back we went straight to our living room where Esme and Carlisle were. I walked straight over to Emmett who was now silent. I looked to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I said. Carlisle and Esme were snuggled up on the couch. Carlisle looked away from Esme's face and her hair that he was gently stroking. _There are so in love..._ I looked briefly at Edward who was smirking with his lips held tightly together - looking like he was holding in laughter. I pushed the usual grudge I felt forming aside and ignored him.

Carlisle untangled from Esme and went over to Emmett. "Not long at all now. He will wake up soon." Carlisle decided. This gave me a mixture of relief and nerves - he was no longer suffering but what would he say to us? To me?

I was day dreaming for about fifteen minutes straight so it startled me slightly when I saw his hand twitch.

"Carlisle! Edward, Esme." I called for them as I stepped back.

"He's waking up!"


	3. Questions

3. Questions

I backed far away from Emmett and stood next to Esme to give him some space.

His scarlet eyes flew open and in less than half a second he was on his feet. His eyes darted around the room and then he looked at us and his eyes widened even more.

"Where am I?! What happened? Who are all of you?!" He was still but obviously hesitantly panicked and afraid. He was brave.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Everything is okay, you are safe. I am Carlisle and this is my family." He gestured to the three of us. Emmett's eyes lingered on me for a moment and then he went back to Carlisle.

"What happened?" Emmett asked shaking his head in disbelief. His hands flew to his throat and he tried to breathe - clearly confused as to why breathing didn't help.

"Sit down and I will tell you everything." Carlisle said coolly, gesturing to the seat.

Carlisle and Esme sat closest to Emmett - he obviously recognised Carlisle as the leader and Esme as a motherly figure.

Carlisle began. "We are a family of vampires. My wife, Esme, and I have two children: Rosalie and Edward - adopted of course but very much our own."

Emmett nodded and again looked at me for a moment. I couldn't work out what he was thinking. Then again, I was no Edward.

"Unlike other vampires, our family only survive on the blood of animals and not humans... Vegetarian vampires, you could say. When you were attacked by a bear Rosalie saved you and brought you back here so that I could change you."

Emmett looked from me to Carlisle as he continued talking.

"You are always welcome in this family but of course we would understand if you wanted to go off on your own..." I winced at this idea and then wondered why afterwards. _It's not like I know him or love him..._

The corners of Edward's mouth turned up slightly and I nudged him in the ribs. He chuckled quietly. I looked up and saw those scarlet eyes staring at Edward and I in wonderment.

"Any questions, Emmett?" Carlisle politely asked.

"Well... What do you do all the time?" Emmett stared in to the distance like he was looking at the questions. He was clearly in shock. I looked at his eyes. So much depth, even in his scarlet eyes, I could see it.

Emmett was doing surprisingly well. He wasn't shouting in anger and confusion at Carlisle like I did. He also wasn't really quiet because he was taking it all in; which was how Edward reacted. It was quite amusing because it was almost a casual conversation.

Emmett turned to look at Carlisle and caught me looking at his eyes. He smiled quickly at me but I was embarrassed and even more quickly turned away. If I were human I would have been bright red. I looked at Edward and luckily he wasn't paying attention to me because he would have made fun of me.

_Lucky Edward didn't see that,_ I thought. Which was a mistake because Edward turned to me and looked really confused - giving me a questioning look. He raised his eyebrows and I shook my head - focussing my attention on Carlisle.

"Vampires don't sleep so we always have a lot of time. However, I'm a doctor so that always keeps me busy. Otherwise we hunt and spend time on our interests. For example; Esme likes art, Edward likes music, Rosalie likes cars, I like my job... We can almost do whatever we want. Sometimes I watch movies with Esme." Carlisle turned to smile at his wife and kissed her cheek. She giggled and he turned back.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked, slightly distracted by Esme.

"No, that's fine for now. I just..." Emmett clasped his throat. He was thirsty.

"That's okay, Emmett, it's completely normal. We can go hunting as a family now, if you would like?" Esme asked kindly.

Emmett nodded. I immediately freaked out. We all stood up and I remained a frozen statue as everyone walked out.

It had hit me. _How can I ever let him see such a horrible part of me? Me. Hunting. No. An Angel doesn't do that, he will be repulsed by it and then he will never want anything to do with me because it's so monstrous! I hate it. He can't see me. I will not hunt with him._

Esme, Emmett and Carlisle ran in to the forest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Edward. I wore a desperate expression.

"It's alright. I'll just say you didn't feel like it as we recently went." He said kindly and I nodded thankfully. We exchanged smiles and then he disappeared to join our family. I sighed.


	4. Competitive Reflections

4. Competitive Reflections

I stood still for a long time going over everything that had happened in the last two days and my ridiculous feelings. I had many questions for myself that I couldn't answer and that fact just raised even more questions. It got to a point when I was getting sick of myself and knew that they would be back soon so I decided to do something else.

I walked over to the piano and sat down - I decided to practice the songs that Edward had been teaching me which distracted me nicely. The songs were classically pretty and having Edward teaching me could either be the best or the worst depending on how much he was annoying me on the day.

I heard familiar laughing voices and, soon enough, my family arrived back at the house. I heard Carlisle, Emmett and Edward go upstairs.

"Rosalie?" Esme spoke softly as she stood next to me. I stopped playing and looked up at her.

"How was the hunting? How did Emmett do?" I smiled.

"He did good. He seemed to enjoy wrestling with the animals a little too much." She laughed brightly. "I think he will fit in nicely with the family."

"I'm sure he will!" I laughed as I got up. Edward walked in. He nodded at me and I sighed - it would be okay for now.

I decided to wash the cushion and sheet that Emmett had lay on. I put them in the washing machine when Esme handed me a pile of Emmett's torn and stained clothes that I determined were too far gone to be saved.

As I pressed the 'start' button on the tumble dryer I looked up to see Emmett in the doorway who looked like he had been watching me. He had clearly showered and was wearing Edward's clothes that were a little small for him.

"Esme said I should see if any of my clothes were in here." Emmett said. He seemed a little distracted.

"Sorry, everything had to be thrown out." I smiled weakly and he nodded understandingly. He started to turn and then looked back at me.

"Rosalie?" He looked in to my eyes this time and I swallowed.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Thank you." He wore a smile that I knew at it's best would be the best smile in existence. I couldn't help but smile back.

"The pleasure is mine." I turned around to hide my embarrassment because it was such a lame thing to say. He just chuckled and walked out of the room. I suddenly remembered something and caught him in corridor.

"Emmett!" I remembered that he hadn't seen himself in the mirror. I had to grin at this.

"What...?" He said but when he saw my smile his face lit up a little which I liked very much.

"Come with me." I demanded. I was eager for his reaction because, being the newest Cullen before him, I hadn't been able to show anyone what they looked like before.

He was confused but he didn't argue and nodded. I walked and Emmett followed behind me in to my room. I stood in front of my huge mirror but he stayed in the door way.

"Emmett?" He looked around my room and then his eyes fell on the mirror. He walked towards it and stood next to me in front of it.

"Wow." He said. I couldn't have agreed more.

He looked even better than when he was a human - his features more defined. Plus there was no blood now and no torn clothing - he looked good. I was looking at him in the mirror; I started at his feet and went all the way up to his head.

His strong legs, strong arms, hard chest, rosy lips and dark hair that complimented his white skin. I stopped focusing in detail at his features and looked at him as a whole. Amazing. But again I was completely embarrassed when I focused on his face to see him grinning at me in his reflection - obviously he had watched me look at his body.

_What are you doing? Why did you stare at him like that? You might ruin whatever chance you have if you aren't more careful..._

I turned to face the mirror, obviously embarrassed, and looked at myself instead. Which made him laugh and his grin got even bigger. I tried to change the subject.

"So, what do you think? Do you like your eyes?" I asked, not really looking at him. It was strange. I had always been pretty confident and I had never felt this uneasy around someone before.

"They will take some getting used to." He blinked. "Do they ever go golden, like yours?" He wondered. Since he was looking at me I felt obliged to look at him.

At first I looked at his reflection because that was where I looked before. Then I realised that I should have looked at him - my indecisiveness made him laugh. I looked up at him.

"The animal blood makes them golden," I assured him. He nodded and turned back to his reflection.

I looked at his reflection and then at mine, frowned and turned away._ I should have looked nicer when he woke up. I'm not surprised he hasn't mentioned the angel thing._

I was out of the door when he caught up with me. I wish I could have fixed myself up but I didn't want to just start putting make up on while he was there.

"What was that?" He seemed confused and a little shocked.

"Nothing. I just didn't like what I saw..." I sighed and looked out in to the distance.

This was new for me. I barely ever had problems with how I looked, partly because I spent time on my appearance everyday, but also because I had always been very confident and comfortable with myself. But I didn't see an angel and Emmett deserved one. Having Emmett there seemed to shake my confidence - he was a new level of beautiful.

Emmett suddenly looked hurt. I realised how that must have sounded.

"Oh..." He looked really hurt. I was so shocked that it took me a while to say anything. _How can he think that is what I mean? Did he not see himself?_

He hesitated and then walked past me and headed for the stairs.

"No, Emmett." I grabbed his arms and pulled him back. I figured that he would resist and he was stronger than me so I used a lot of force. But he didn't resist which meant that I used more strength than I should have...

I accidentally pulled him too close so that my head was on his chest and I was breathing on his neck. I stopped breathing but his hands were on my waist. I tried to pull away but he didn't let me... I was annoyed and relieved at the same time.

I heard his breathing speed up and it made it more difficult for me. _Seriously, Emmett?_

He gripped my waist tighter and I held his arms tighter. I didn't want to let him go and I didn't think he did either. My hand moved up to his head and I groped his hair tightly. I looked up at him. He locked on to my face longingly and continued to pull me closer...

I suddenly snapped out of it and realised that I barely knew this guy. _Great start Rosalie; everything will be awkward now._

He didn't make an effort to push me away so I untangled myself and pulled away from him; realising that I had been on my tip-toes. I didn't look at him. I felt cold. It took me a second to remember what we were talking about...

Then I realised that if I said what I was going to say then it would have just made things a lot worse. It wasn't going well.

"You know what? It's okay." I refused to look at him so instead I was staring at the ground.

"You look fine, okay?" I quickly said. I walked past him almost offended by the situation we had been put in. I didn't look at him. He made no effort to stop me but I felt his gaze on my back as I went down the stairs.

Things certainly did not go how I had planned.


	5. Loving

5. Loving

I thought about what it would be like to have someone (like maybe Emmett) always in my life. It would make me so happy. To have someone to me like Esme and Carlisle are to each other - forever. If we got married and...

It hurt to think that there was no 'and'. I could never have children.

I had thought about what Carlisle and Esme had done. But Edward, aged seventeen, was about the youngest that vampires got before it was a crime. I found that a lot of vampires where in their early twenties. I was stuck at eighteen.

I imagined what it would be like: Out on the porch, Emmett grey-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren...

I stopped imagining it and I decided to go and work on my car. I had gotten a car from the junk yard not long ago and I had wanted to fix it up. I loved cars - especially fixing them up because it distracted me from things and when I finished I felt so proud of my work. Even though I couldn't have children it helped that I could still learn and have new experiences. So, I went out to our garage for the rest of the day. It did help - getting in to the zone and forgetting everything made me feel so calm.

I worked out that if I spent as much time on it as I had planned then it would be finished in about two weeks. That thought made me smile.

It was really dark out by the time I decided to take a break. I had oil on me and my clothes were dirty. I was packing a few tools away when Esme appeared at the door.

"Hello, Rosalie." She chimed, smiling at me.

"Hi, Esme." I smiled back at her and finished up.

"How's your car going?" I always loved how Esme took a genuine interest in everything all of us did; even when it wasn't something that she particularly liked to do.

"Good, I think. Not long until it's finished..." _Hopefully_.

"Are you done for today? I was hoping that I could talk to you..." Esme said kindly and hopefully.

"Yes... Do you mind if I get changed first?" I looked a mess but Esme winced at the idea of me getting changed first. I couldn't blame her; it was no secret that I took a long time on my appearance.

"Five minutes; no more, I promise." This assured her a little. I ran past her and headed for the bathroom to wash my face and my arms. Then, I went to my room and decided to wear my grey jeans, black T-shirt and my navy, woollen cardigan. I let my hair down and decided that it looked good before heading back downstairs to find Esme.

My eyes landed on my beautiful necklace that Carlisle and Esme had bought for me when I joined the family. It was the Cullen Crest. As I walked down the stairs my fingers traced the lion on the pendant.

I entered the living room and found Edward playing the piano.

"Wow, four minutes!" He said looking at his watch in fake disbelief. "Why Rosalie, that has to be some kind of a record!" He was way over doing it.

_Shut up, Edward_. I stuck my tongue out at him. _Do you know where Esme is?_

He laughed. "She got a phone call from Carmen and said that you should wait in here. She said that she was sorry and wouldn't be too long." Edward said as I went and sat next to him. He stopped playing.

_Wait, Carlisle?_

"Study." Edward winced slightly at this and I had no idea why. He made no attempt to explain either.

_Emmett?_

"In his room."

"Oh. Which room is his?" I wandered aloud.

"It's the one at the end; near mine." Edward smiled. I was happy that he had a brother.

"That's a good room - it's more private." I nodded. _I'm glad Emmett is feeling comfortable here._

"Me too!" Edward grinned. I playfully punched him on the arm and he did the same to me. We did it back and forth until Esme walked in. I gave Edward one final shove before walking over to Esme.

"What did Carmen say?" I asked Esme.

"She wanted to know how we were doing. She asked about Emmett and was sorry that they hadn't met him yet." Esme shrugged and smiled.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"That we were all happy and Emmett was settling in nicely." She nodded enthusiastically. I loved it when my mother was happy. _When Esme is happy, everyone around her is happy. She glows._ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod in agreement with me.

"Rose, take a walk with me?" Esme reminded me. Her glowing expression changed to a serious and worried frown. As we walked out of the room I caught Edward giving Esme a concerned look - at her thoughts, I guessed.

We headed in to the forest, towards the river.

"So, how do you think Emmett is doing?" Esme suddenly wandered.

"Great. He is already part of the family." I smiled slightly. I couldn't be anymore enthusiastic because I knew something wasn't right. "Esme, what is it?" I spoke kindly.

"Listen, Rosalie. I have something to talk to you about." She talked softly and rested her hand on my shoulder. I nodded in silence; urging her to speak.

"Carlisle and I have to leave." She spoke sadly.

I froze. Literally, I didn't move at all. She felt me completely stiffen underneath her touch and she pulled her hand away. I locked my eyes on her's for a moment and then realised that it was my turn to speak.

"Why?" I whispered like a five-year-old who just got told that she was moving home.

"Not permanently. Carlisle has been contacted by an old friend who wishes for him to travel to England. We don't know anymore than that but he is a trusted friend and we believe that we won't be in danger." Her eyes were filled with emotion. I knew how much it pained her to leave.

"When? How long?" Panic filled my voice at the little information I had. I wanted to know that they would be safe.

"Carlisle thinks if we leave tonight then we will be back in about a month, possibly less." She nodded glumly.

"Oh." Was all I said. There wasn't much else to say, other than the obvious.

"I'm really going to miss you both and I hope you are safe." I smiled weakly and pulled my mother in to a hug. She rubbed my back and I held her tighter.

"We don't want to leave you. But we won't be gone for long..." She reassured herself and I.

"I know." I closed my eyes and held there for a moment. We untangled and saw Carlisle was stood a few feet away with a worried look in his eyes that were fixed on Esme's sadness.

"Esme... You don't have to go. I could go alone." He looked down and I was so shocked with this suggestion that I answered for her.

"Carlisle, no! As much as it makes me sad that you both are leaving it would be ten times worse knowing that my father was left alone! For a month, when we know so little about what's going on..." I shuddered at the thought.

Esme walked over to him."Rose is right. I go where you go, okay?" She smiled at him and tilted his head up. He nodded and she kissed his cheek. Yes, they would be fine as long as they were together.


	6. Responsibilities

6. Responsibilities

We walked back in to the house when it occurred to me that Emmett was only a few days old and would need help.

"Carlisle, what about Emmett? He's young. He'll need to get used to our life and learn to control his thirst..." I was immediately worried about this because it was harder with less people and Carlisle had knowledge over Edward and I.

"You'll be fine Rosalie. You and Edward are more than capable. He can just start off by doing what you do and he will find what he likes. As for hunting, stick to our usual area and you will be well away from any hikers or campers. It will be for no more than a month." He assured me and put his arm around me. I smiled at him.

"Rose?" Esme said as we walked in to the house.

"Yes, Esme?" I smiled.

"I have a job for you. Could you help Emmett decorate his room? I know we will move away soon but for now I want him to have a space he likes that's for him." She spoke thoughtfully.

"Of course, I would love to." I beamed at her. She knew that I liked doing that.

For the next few hours Edward helped Carlisle and Esme pack while listening to Carlisle's stories about his English friend. I decided to start at least talking to Emmett about his room so that I could have an idea of what he wanted.

I walked up to his room and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Emmett shouted. I walked in to his room. My initial thought was that it was pretty but unpersonalised which made sense considering it was a guest room. Emmett didn't really own anything and I realised that I would have to go shopping for him, too. Which would be fun.

Emmett was lying on his bed reading and sat up when he saw me.

"Hey Emmett." I smiled at him.

"Hey Rose." He smiled back.

I went over to his closet and found little clothing. _I will definitely have to go tomorrow_, I thought. I then looked around his space and ideas ran through my head. I remembered that I hadn't at all given an explanation as to why I was there which made me just looking around a little weird.

"So, Esme tells me I need to help you redecorate." I told him quickly as I leant against his closet. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked around the room with me.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged.

"Do you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"No. Just use darker colors and stuff but nothing too special. Clothes are what I need the most." He looked me in the eyes which somehow held me in my position. Wherever his gaze was I wanted to be on the end of it.

"Yeah, I will go out tomorrow for you. Do you know your measurements?" I suddenly panicked a little because if he didn't and Esme didn't have them then I was a little stuck as I wasn't entirely sure what to do and I couldn't exactly take him out.

"I think so... I know some of them." I couldn't help but laugh at this. _You're so cute_. I thought.

"What?" He grinned. I went over and sat next to him on his bed. I looked up at him; he stared deep in to my eyes which had never failed to mesmerise me. I tore away when I remembered what happened last time. My eyes landed on the book he was reading and I remembered what Carlisle had told me.

"What do you like doing Emmett?" I asked him, looking up.

"Well I used to just play around with my younger brothers and sisters, hunt and sometimes hike. That was about it because my family aren't very rich." He looked down and the memory of his family must have made him sad. _A family with little money who lost their eldest son must be having a hard time._ This gave me an idea.

"Emmett we could leave them money, you know." I thought. He looked up.

"Really? Rosalie, I can't ask Carlisle and Esme to give money to my family." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Emmett, have you seen us? We have more than enough and no one would mind as long as it made you feel better! We care about you, don't you see that?" It was so clear to me that he was as much part of the family as I was.

"I do." His gleaming eyes melted mine to liquid gold as he smiled at me. I tore away but I felt his gaze on me.

"Rosalie, why did you turn away?" Emmett suddenly asked me. It took me a moment to remember what he was referring to... I froze as I thought of how to answer that. I looked down.

"Well, I didn't like what I saw... of me. I looked at you and I looked at me. I didn't see an Angel and that is what you deserve. Your vision was cloudy." I reminded myself; not just him. I stood up and headed for the door when he pulled me back down. I landed on his lap. He looked at me in wonderment and I delicately pushed a lock of hair away from his face. His hair was so soft.

"Rosalie-" Emmett began but was cut off by a knock on the door. I sprang up in surprise, walked to the door and opened it.

"Esme and Carlisle are leaving now." Edward told us. I suddenly felt a pang of sadness and Edward patted my shoulder before going downstairs.

"Emmett?" I called over my shoulder. We exchanged a look of slight disappointment as we went to say goodbye to our parents.

"Goodbye Carlisle. I'll do my best at being Esme." I hugged him and laughed.

"You'll be fine, Rosalie." He chuckled; reassuring me.

I moved to Esme and we hugged each other tightly.

"Stay safe, Rosalie. Try not to argue with your brother too much." She laughed.

"I won't. Take care of yourself, Mom." I told her. After our individual goodbyes we said words like "stay safe", "we love you" and "Emmett use your newborn strength if those two fight too much". Then they were gone.

"This will be fun." Edward laughed and Emmett ruffled his hair. _This is going to be a long month._


	7. Priorities

7. Priorities

After vowing with Edward to help Emmett and not argue as much with each other I went back upstairs to Emmett's room. But when I walked in he wasn't there so I went back to my room to see him sat staring at his reflection.

"Rosalie!" Emmett greeted me and stood up. "My eyes; they are more of a crimson than a scarlet now wouldn't you say?" He asked as he looked back at his reflection to check if he agreed with himself. This was a vainer side to him and I loved that I had found it. I laughed adoringly.

"What? Don't you agree?" He said slightly concerned like it would be a terrible thing if his eyes were still scarlet.

"You're so cute." I told him out loud this time. He stopped wandering about his eyes and a huge grin spread across his face.

"What are you doing now?" He asked; never looking away from me.

"Well I was going to do something in your room but now I see that you are more interested in your eyes being a different shade of red I will go and work on my car." I teased as I turned around. He appeared in the doorway; blocking my exit.

"I've got an idea. We could go BE in my room, if that's what you wanted." He grinned. The thing was I actually wanted to go and work on my car. The more I worked on it, the quicker it would be done which meant I could drive it sooner. Being with him sounded good though...

"Emmett, I want to work on my car." I decided firmly. He looked disappointed which made me feel bad for not saying yes to him.

He moved out of the doorway and walked back to his room. I stood for a moment deciding what to do. _I could go in his room but we would actually talk and that's not a bad thing I'm just afraid of something happening before we know each other and I'm even more afraid of making a fool out of myself because he doesn't like me like that. Maybe vampires don't because Edward didn't at all when I met him... This is stupid, why am I doubting myself? I want to work on my car. I guess Emmett could help but I don't really like people to do that. No, I want Emmett's room done by the time Esme comes back. I should start that. _I sighed and grabbed a sketchbook and some pencils.

I entered Emmett's room and discovered he wasn't there so I sat on his bed and began drawing the layout of his room - the bed, closet, desk, couch - everything. It was a big room after all. I decided to go for blue, grey and white for the colors - I didn't want it too dark in there. I was almost done when Emmett walked in.

"Rose, could you turn around for a second?" I looked up and he was just wearing a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but smile at the perfection of his body as I shuffled around to face the headboard - which I decided to make lower in my designs.

I suddenly felt him on the bed, he came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I laughed.

"Emmett!" I leaned backwards and tried to pull his hands away. I playfully wriggled and hit but it was no use over his strength. Eventually he let go and I fell backwards on to his lap - with my head landing on his knee - giggling.

"No fair!" I childishly complained because he had caught me off guard.

"I knew you would come back." He said happily as he looked down at me with his huge, definitely crimson, eyes. I pushed myself up and my face appeared an inch away from his. He slowly leaned towards me and ever so softly kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and for a moment everything fell away. When I no longer felt his lips on me I placed my hands on his chest and buried my face in to his heavenly scent. I smiled but knew that I had things to get on with. I made no attempt to move. I looked outside to see the light beginning to touch the world and knew that was my signal to go work on my car again.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked me when I stood up and his face fell. He grabbed my waist and placed me back on his lap exactly the same as he did last time - I could tell he was in a playful mood.

"Emmett, I need to work on my car..." This time he didn't stop me. I picked my things up, handed him my design and left his room. On the back of it I wrote:

'Dear Emmett, I hope you like it. Love, Rosalie.'

In the garage I realised that lately I had been working on my car a lot which meant, if I kept it up, it would be done so much quicker than I thought. That made me smile. I was down there for a while until I decided to take a break and clean myself up.

I took a shower, did my hair, my makeup and changed in to my black sweater and white pants before heading downstairs with my purse in my hand. I found Edward and Emmett playing chess.

"Emmett, can I have your measurements please?" I asked politely. They both looked up.

"Sure, I wrote them down for you..." He patted his pant's pockets until he found the piece of paper.

"Thank you. I'm going shopping, okay?" I said but they were very in to their game and I knew they heard me so I left.

Shopping for Emmett was a little difficult because I didn't have everything I needed. For instance, when asked his collar size I either took a guess or asked the tailor what he thought. I had never shopped for a man before and it was an interesting experience.

In the end I bought him: shirts, a suit, t-shirts, jackets, sweaters, jeans, pants, shorts, shoes, socks, boxer-shorts, belts, hats and scarves. I bought him all the clothing I thought he would need.

When I arrived home I went right up to Emmett's room and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Emmett replied.

"Em, please can you open the door for me?" I asked tiredly and immediately it was open. He stared wide-eyed at the dozen bags I was holding (if he thought that was a lot he still had things being made for him). I dumped the bags on his bed and lay down beside them. My body obviously wasn't tired but my mind certainly was.

"Wow. Rose, these are amazing! I've never seen so much..." He said as he searched through bag after bag. I smiled; satisfied with what I bought.

He asked me turn around as he tried on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. When I turned back they seemed to fit perfectly; I thought they would. I smiled and didn't move as I enjoyed the time that I had after being busy for most of the day.

"Comfortable there, are you?" Emmett teased. I sat up as he happily came to sit on the bed.

"Did you like your designs?" I wandered.

"Yeah, they were great." He nodded and I was glad that I didn't have to do it again. Suddenly he was in front of me pulling me up. I was startled and just blinked at him.

"Come with me?" He smiled and I agreed as I followed him whilst being blinded by his hands. When we stopped he let me see. All I saw was my reflection in my usual mirror in my room. I didn't know what else I was supposed to be seeing except for his perfection.

I turned around in confusion to Emmett who was directly behind me. But he spun me back before I was all the way round. He grinned and I laughed playfully.

"Rosalie." Emmett spoke softly and more serious. "How could you be anything less than an Angel?" His hands held my waist. I put one of mine on top of his and the other reached up to caress his face as I closed my eyes and leant in to his warmth. We stayed like that for a few moments until I tore away and looked closely at the mirror.

"Why do you pull away from me?" I turned around to see Emmett staring sadly at the ground. _No, Emmett. No. _Was all that I thought.

I hesitated before going over to him, swinging my arms around him, pulling myself up and tilting his face up to mine so that we were almost touching.

"Emmett..." _I don't want to loose you. I'm afraid. It's not that I don't want you. I used to love my appearance but now you are here I realise that I was stupid to ever think I looked close to perfect. There are so many reasons but they don't mean a thing if I hurt you. _These were words that I wanted to say to him but I couldn't seem to do anything other than stay locked oh his expression that mirrored in to mine. Care. I cared for him.

Suddenly Emmett and I both snapped our heads to the door. I heard familiar friendly voices from downstairs. This was confirmed when Edward called up the stairs:

"Rosalie! Our cousins from Denali are here. They would love to meet you, Emmett."


	8. Feelings

8. Feelings

As we headed towards the stairs I could tell that Emmett was nervous about meeting our cousins. I stopped at the top of the stairs. _I think that Emmett knows how I feel; we just haven't talked about it yet. There is no denying that there is a connection between us - I felt it even when he was human. He is and always has been mine. Emmett has to feel the same. _At that moment I wished that I could have told him... I sighed as Emmett's confused eyes locked on to mine.

"Em, are you okay?" I whispered concernedly.

"I'm good." He shrugged. "What about you?" He mirrored my concern and care as he spoke to me. I silently kissed him on the cheek before making my way downstairs - knowing that they would love him like they loved the rest of our family.

I walked in to our living room and looked at the five smiling faces in front of me.

"Hello! Did you have a safe journey?" I spoke happily.

"We did thank you, Rosalie. Where's the newest Cullen we have been longing to meet?" Eleazor replied. I exchanged a few hugs and greetings individually before Emmett walked in. They all gasped, whether it was at his impressive build or looks - or both - I wasn't sure. He came over to stand next to Edward and I - smiling sheepishly at our guests.

"Allow me to introduce you to our cousins from Denali; Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazor - this is Emmett." Edward spoke proudly as he gestured to each one of them.

"Hello Emmett. Welcome to our family." Eleazor said with open arms. All of us were smiling and immediately settled in to our own conversations. I was talking to Carmen and Irina about coming up to Alaska when I noticed Tanya and Edward sat together. My cousins followed my eyes to see what I was seeing and they both sighed at the same time.

"Oh, my sister." Irina shook her head. It was no secret that Tanya had always particularly liked Edward. Unfortunately for her, no matter how hard she tried, the feelings never became mutual. I felt bad for her because she and Edward got on well and whenever they talked she seemed to bring her hopes up again each time. Which was exactly what she was doing now.

"Excuse me, I am going to get some fresh air." I said apologetically as I went to find Emmett. I wasn't sure where he was so I searched all over the ground floor until I came to the stairs and halted. Sat on the top step, Emmett and Kate looked deep in to a conversation. Kate was laughing and grazed his leg with her hand. She was glued to his side. Even worse, I saw that look in her eyes, the one that Tanya got around Edward.

My eyes burned with fresh tears as I could not look away from Emmett's happy face that confirmed he was enjoying himself. My heart was in my mouth - I wanted to leave. Thankfully they couldn't see me because of how the stairs curved round but still I turned around and ran in to the forest. I felt each tear burn down my face, I tried to shake them away but it was HIM that I was crying about. How could I stop?

I didn't want to get too far away from the house so eventually I collapsed against a tree. My face was a mess, I was unnecessarily breathing shallowly - I probably looked like I was having a panic attack. It was the closest a vampire could get to one anyway. I pulled my legs to my body and put my head in my palms in an attempt to calm myself down; I stopped breathing. But I kept picturing it.

"Rose?" I sprang up at the sound of a familiar voice and curled in to Edwards arms, burying my face in his chest. _Edward..._ I kept repeating his name in my head because I was so happy that he came to find me but I couldn't seem to form any more words. I just pictured the scene.

"I know." He whispered as he stroked the back of my head. It was all I needed from him - he understood and I was so glad that he knew. I sobbed quietly for what seemed like forever. _I sort of love you, Edward._ I realised in my head because I really did right then and there. You could either love Edward or hate Edward - I often switched back and forth although hate was the most common choice and it was rare that when I did feel love for him that I would admit it.

"I know you do." He chuckled and I could hear the grin in his voice. _Typical_. I laughed lightly as I moved out of Edward's embrace - it was like I was coming out of hibernation.

"Rosalie? What do you say to coming back? Emmett is left alone with our guests. " _Yes, they were alone indeed._ I replayed the scene in my head and stared at it. I was no longer crying. I was silent and just felt hollow.

"It's rude not to go back." Edward spoke kindly. Of course he said that; he was so well-mannered. I sighed and decided to push the hollow pain away for a couple of hours.

"Thank you Edward." I said as we walked in to the house. _I really mean it_. We hugged one more time before I quickly went up to my room to fix my makeup.

When I got downstairs I couldn't help but notice that Emmett and Kate were nowhere to be seen. I could feel the pain inside me spread like a virus but I forced it back and decided to catch up with my family instead.

Soon, I was having a good time. I had talked more about Alaska, about where we could move to, about Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Emmett... It was nice to talk to them.

I went up to my room to brush my hair after Edward had jokingly ruffled it - it appeared he was back to his old, annoying self again - and I was checking my hair in the mirror when a familiar figure appeared behind me, clutching my waist. If I could so clearly see the pain forming in my eyes I was sure that he was able to.

"Hey, why did you and Edward leave the house?" He spoke casually as he pulled me closer to him. He had that thoughtful expression on his face that seemed to appear when he talked to me. I thought, _what if she has just been this close to him?_ Which was the worst thing for myself that I could have been thinking. I tore free of Emmett's hold, feeling the pain all over me controlling what I did.

"Rose?" He sounded hurt as he stood with empty arms. I felt my tears overwhelm my eye sight as he came back over to me and lifted me to be in front of his face. He was holding me in place, tilting my head up; I had to look at him. Emmett rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me but it made me even more tense. It was then that tears spilled down my face and I started to shake. Naturally, I wanted to be comforted in his arms and he wanted to hold me. I would not allow this.

"Baby, what's wrong? Please don't cry." He called me "baby" which just made everything worse because I could hear the genuine concern in his voice. Then I felt angry. _What gives you the right to call me that? You've just been flirting with someone else and now you want to pretend that everything's okay? Is that the plan? Play pretend with Kate and I back and forth? Have you been calling her "baby"? But I guess we're not together anyway_. I would have said all of this to him if everyone else in the house wouldn't be able to hear. I pushed his arms away from me with force.

"Emmett. We should get back." I choked as I went past him without making eye contact. I washed my face before finding my family. I tried to force my anger and pain away from me. _I can't talk to him or think about it now; our cousins are here._

At the bottom of stairs I bumped in to Tanya.

"Oh good, Rosalie, I was just on my way to let you know that we are leaving now." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and I knew it was because of Edward. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Tanya?" I asked her.

"Of course. Thank you, Rosalie." She turned away and I frowned before deciding to let it go. I entered the living room to say goodbye and soon after Emmett entered.

When I hugged Kate I caught her staring at me angrily so I did it back. _What does she have to be angry with me about? I didn't hardly talk to her._ When I walked away I was confused as I thought it through but I dropped it because I figured it wasn't worth it since I had bigger things to be angry about. I did feel a little sad as I watched them drive away. We didn't see them often; although I had promised Carmen we would go up to Denali within the next few months.

I closed the door and walked back in to the living room where I settled in to reading a book. As I sat down I exchanged a look of sadness with Emmett. Edward started playing the piano and Emmett looked at a sports magazine. A minute passed before Emmett left the room and I stared after him worriedly.

After a while, Edward's playing stopped abruptly. "Rosalie, please go and talk to him - his thoughts are torturing me." He pleaded. I sighed, _okay, might as well do it now. _I travelled up the stairs slowly as I felt the earlier pain resurface. I hesitated in front of Emmett's door.

"Emmett? Can I come in?" I said quietly - I didn't bother knocking. He didn't reply so I opened his door. He had his arms folded, back to me and was staring out of the window. I didn't approach him - something made me not want to. I just closed the door and stood in the middle of the room looking down at my hands awkwardly.

Time that lasted like forever passed and I realised we were both so stubborn that we weren't going to move. _Maybe he wants more time... _I sighed, turned on my tip-toes and headed for the door.

"Rosalie." Suddenly he was stood in front of me clutching my arm. I felt the pain harden - humming underneath my skin. I tried to fight my way through it because otherwise I wouldn't tell Emmett what I needed him to hear. I knew he was waiting for me to explain my sadness as his eyes clung on to me. _Come on, _I thought to myself.

"I saw you with Kate." I choked as I stared at the carpet fibres. I tore my eyes away and forced them to watch his reaction. At first his eyes widened a little in surprise, he then looked like he was in deep thought and finally a flash of concern and panic took over his face. Suddenly it was my turn to look shocked as word's flew at vampire speed out of his mouth.

"No, Rosalie. It's not like that I think she was just being nice to me since I am new to the family. It's not like that - I don't know her! I mean I don't know what she thought but I don't think anything about her except she was being friendly! How could you think that? You know that... Umm... Well, you know what I think don't you? Or do you? I guess you don't since you pull away all the time. Wh-" As I listened to all of this I felt the pain wash away. I could tell how desperate he was to make himself clear which made me sure what I was going to do.

I practically jumped on to him as I crashed my mouth against his - sending Emmett's back flying against the wall. I gripped his hair and his shoulder as he began kissing me harder. His hands were on my waist forcing my body on to his. This was something I had been craving to do for a long time and I sensed that he felt the same. It was the most amazing, passionate kiss ever and I was in heaven knowing it was with him.

I don't know who decided to stop the kiss but it ended too soon. I was still against him, which I had no problem with, when we shared a look of love and longing.

"Emmett." I breathed quietly. "I love you. I always have." He pulled me closer to him which I didn't think was possible. I was stunned to find where my outburst had gotten me.

"I love you. You're truly an Angel. " _Yes! He is saying this to me!_ My face was an inch away from his when he spoke. I kissed him softly for a while.

"My Emmett." I smiled.


	9. Perfect

9. Perfect

Emmett and I sat entangled on the floor with our backs against the wall in his room. I leant my head against his chest and he kissed my head.

"Carlisle told me that once a vampire falls in love, they don't fall out of it." I remembered. Emmett kissed the top of my head.

"I can't imagine falling out of love with you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"This is perfect." It was. Absolutely perfect. Emmett was more than I could have ever dreamt of and he was going to be with me forever. I pulled away from the warmth of his chest and kissed him deeply on the lips. He placed a hand on my cheek and ran it in to my hair as we continued. I then trailed soft kisses across his cheek, along his jaw and down his neck. He shuddered.

"Rosalie." He groaned. I stopped and leant back against the wall. I smiled teasingly.

"You're evil." He smirked before pouncing on me. We rolled on the floor as he tickled me and I giggled. I felt so happy. Eventually we stopped and lay next to each other. I gazed at him with love in my eyes.

"You're so beautiful. I can't describe how perfect you are. Emmett, you're everything to me. You're everything." I spoke to him as I tried to put my love in to words. His eyes were glued on me the whole time. He tugged at my waist so that he could kiss me hungrily, I pushed his head closer to mine.

"I promise to do my best everyday to make you see yourself in my eyes. You need to know always how breathtaking you are. My Angel. I love you." Emmett whispered. I watched his soft, pink lips let out his velvet voice and I could have looked forever. I kissed him lightly before yanking him up with me.

"Only an Angel deserves one you know." I smiled what had to be the biggest smile I had ever expressed. He laughed and kissed me lightly.

"Okay, we need to do something here." I closed my eyes and brought myself back to reality but it was very difficult with him so close to me. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"We do?" He arced his eyebrow teasingly and I lightly hit him on his rock hard chest. I headed for the door when he grabbed my hand and walked by my side. It was like we were one whole; we needed each other to be complete. And that was what I felt like. I was beaming with joy.

"I love you." Emmett told me.

"I will never hear that enough." Everyday I would wake up and wouldn't be able to believe that I was with him. "I love you, Emmett." I added. I didn't like not saying it back, especially when we had only just had our first kiss.

Hand-in-hand we headed down the stairs in to our living room. Edward was on the couch reading when he looked up as we entered.

"I knew it." Edward muttered in disgust as he rolled his eyes and smirked. We sat down next to Edward and naturally I leant in to Emmett. He was my home.

I was in complete awe. Emmett was everything, he was perfect and indescribable. He was _mine_. How did I have him? I didn't deserve him. I couldn't see how any being in the universe could ever possibly deserve him. I would do anything for him.

"We should all go hunting." Emmett suddenly said while he absentmindedly stroked my hair. As I was leaning on his chest he couldn't see my scared and panicked expression. _Edward, I can't_. I chanted in my head.

"From what I can hear, Rosalie wants to work on her car." Edward saved me. Thinking about it, I did want to do that. "But I'll go with you." Edward added. We stood up and Emmett was grinning as he kissed my cheek.

"Won't be long." He told me. _Thank you, Edward_. He smiled and nodded before they both ran in to the forest. The coldness stabbed me like a knife, I was actually missing Emmett's touch. I had to distract myself.

I worked on my car for a long time. The body was almost complete so I had mostly the interior and finishing touches to work on. It kept me busy for a long time. This was the part I liked the most because I could make it look really good. I lost track of time.

"Hey, beautiful." I swivelled around and a familiar pair of crimson eyes widened when they saw me. He swallowed and I realised he liked how I looked which I couldn't remotely understand since I felt disgusting.

"Hey." I smiled. "How was hunting?" I wandered. I was wary of being too interested in case he brought me up with the subject.

"It was awesome! It's fun with Edward except he knows when I'm going to hit him or tackle him because he reads my mind." Emmett pretended to be annoyed and then he grinned. He clearly loved having a brother around and that fact made me smile.

"Great. I'm practically done here. Then we can go up to your room." He looked completely shocked for a moment before his face lit up. I rolled my eyes.

"To pick out furniture, Emmett." I told him as we made our way back in to the house. I took a shower and changed before heading downstairs. We had a huge cabinet in which Esme kept piles of catalogues and magazines for decorating, art, clothes, sports, music etc. I reached for the stack of furniture catalogues and went upstairs to Emmett's room. I had realised that I didn't want to redecorate Emmett's room because it wouldn't be long until we left because we couldn't risk him being seen. I knew Esme wanted him to have a space but it would only last a few weeks - a month at most. I would get it to look good and then have to leave it.

"Em?" I called when I got to his door. He opened it immediately and I dropped the catalogues on to his bed.

"Wow, there are so many!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Esme likes all of it. So do I." I told him before flinging my arms around him and kissing him. Once again, we ended up against the wall and he pushed me farther against it. I stopped and untangled from him. He groaned.

"Emmett if you want your walls to survive then I suggest we stop." I warned him. He sighed and we sat on his bed. We began fumbling through catalogues and picking things out for his room.

"Rosalie?" He spoke while we were silently flicking through catalogues.

"Yes?" I replied, looking up.

"I'd like to give money to my family, you know, before we go." He said thoughtfully as he stared in to the distance.

"I think that would be good..." I agreed. "Have you talked to Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes but we haven't talked specifically... They just said it was a good idea." He spoke sadly.

"You miss them?" I put down a catalogue I was holding and sat up. I was worried about him.

"I do." He nodded. I stared down at the ground. I wished there was a way that he could have been with them. If we were humans then we could have all been together. It was worse now, I had dealt with not being human myself but the fact that Emmett wanted to be with his family was a new kind of pain. I wanted to give him everything but I couldn't give him that.

"What is it, Rose?" He asked me as he watched my sad expression.

"I wish we were human. Then we could all be together and you wouldn't have to miss your family." If only that could be real. I loved my family, everything they had done for me was something I could never repay them for. But I would do almost anything to be human. This wasn't a life that I would have chosen for myself.

"No, Rosalie. This life is right for me. I miss them but that will go away eventually. I want to be with you. I want to be with all of you because it's who I am. I was born to be a vampire. I love this life and I will hold on to it forever." I knew he was being honest as he spoke in to my eyes and a wave of relief washed over me. It did raise emotion in me though. _Have I always truly belonged to this life? Absolutely not was my original answer. But now that Emmett's here and I feel more part of this family everyday, maybe I'm okay. But there will always be hole in my life that can never be filled. Maybe it will get smaller in time. Maybe one day being a vampire will be all I want to be._

I hugged Emmett and I felt safe. What ever happened I had him for the rest of my existence.


	10. Fear

10. Fear

Weeks went by and I watched closely as Emmett's eyes grew farther and farther away from red. I was hoping that they would soon turn amber. Edward taught me piano, I redecorated Emmett's room and my car was slowly getting finished since I was often distracted by Emmett.

I was missing Carlisle and Esme. Everyday Emmett was adjusting more and more to our lifestyle and I wanted them to be there to see him. He couldn't go out because people would see him and he was not strong enough yet. I wanted them back so that we could move. I missed going shopping with Esme every week and visiting galleries. Most of all, I didn't know where they were or what they were doing and I missed having them around. I wished that I could talk to them about Emmett and why I hadn't gone hunting with him at all. It made me realise how much I relied on them and told them. Aside from Edward occasionally, they were the ones I went to for help and guidance. It was like my safety net had been taken away.

I was thinking about all of this three weeks after Carlisle and Esme had left - they were due back in no more than a week.

"You're missing the ending." Edward commented. Emmett, Edward and I were watching a movie. I wasn't really paying attention, I was just staring down at my hands which was a human habit I had kept. I was on the couch with my head leant on the edge of Emmett's shoulder.

"So are you." I replied. He was listening to my thoughts after all. He laughed once and turned off the movie. I sat up and Emmett shot me a look of concern.

"I miss them too, Rosalie." Edward spoke to me thoughtfully.

"Me too." Emmett added. He only knew them for a few days but they had helped him, like they had for all of us and I was sure that he could see the effect it had on Edward and I.

"What did Carlisle say to you about his friend, Edward? What did he say about where they were going?" I asked him. I knew they didn't know very much but I wanted to know all that Edward did.

"Carlisle said he was an old friend that he met not long before he created me. They hung around together for a while until he found a mate and separated from Carlisle. Apparently, his friend just wanted him to meet him in England. That's all Carlisle was told." He told us. I sighed. _They won't be long I guess._

"No, they will be back soon." Edward answered me. I was so hopeful of that being true. My eyes flew to Emmett who looked pensive. His eyes were dark and he looked uncomfortable.

"Em, you should go hunting." I told him. He stayed distant for a moment before he grinned brightly, turning his head to me.

"Sure. Let's go together! I've never been with you." Emmett beamed as he sprang off the couch and put his hand out for me to take. I took his hand gently.

"Emmett, I don't really feel like it." I told him hesitantly. His face fell and guilt wrapped around me like a snake that was trying to kill me. He let go of my hand.

"Rosalie, I haven't ever been with you before..." He whispered. I was hurting him.

"I just don't want to." His face fell even more - I knew he could see right through me. _I can't talk to you about it now, it's not the right time_. I thought.

"Why not?" Emmett pressed.

"I'll talk to you about it later on." I replied. I felt Edward's gaze on my back and glanced at him. _I'm worried, he's a newborn, his emotions will take hold of him._ I told Edward quickly and he nodded once.

"Could you tell, Edward?" Emmett raised his voice accusingly. I was startled at what he said.

"Emmett, you're not getting this, pl-" I talked to him pleadingly, trying to calm him down but he cut me off.

"No, I'm not because you won't tell me anything but you will tell him!" He choked before racing outside. I was about to run after him but I hesitated and turned to Edward.

"We shouldn't go after him. He'll feel better after he hunts." He told me thoughtfully.

"If he's not back in two hours we should go and find him." I decided. He nodded at me and we shared a look of sadness and worry before I left the room.

I ran up to my room and sat on my bed._ I need to tell Emmett about my past and why I won't go hunting. There is so much to tell him. But I'm afraid. What those men did to me in the street was so traumatic and horrible. Even though I have destroyed them I still feel incredibly angry and scared when I think about what happened. How Royce abused me when I thought I would love him and have a family with him. He took away everything from me that night. He is the reason I can't have children and be human. He's the reason I am frozen. And now? I need to tell Emmett that I hate the horrible, monstrous part of me that appears when I go hunting. It is there because of Royce. I no longer blame Carlisle because over time he has been so good to me and he was trying to help me. The point is that I can almost pretend to be human with Emmett. I can fall in love like humans do._

My thoughts were interrupted when there was knock on my door. I had no idea how long I had been sat there.

"Come in." I choked quietly and realised I had tears rolling down my face. I instantly regretted saying come in and frantically wiped away my tears. It was Emmett.

"Rose, I'm sorry-" He looked at my face and rushed over to me worriedly. "Baby, what's wrong?" I curled in his arms with my head by his neck. He was so warm and comforting.

"I love you so much." I blurted out. I really did love him for being there. I put my legs on top of his and placed myself on top of him so that he was even closer to me. I snuggled in to him and wished that I could fall asleep there.

"I love you, Rosie." He spoke softly in my ear. I giggled softly at his new nickname for me.

"Are you okay?" I murmured into his chest. He sighed.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you." He sounded really guilty it almost broke my heart. _You don't need to feel like this, it's okay._ I wanted to make him feel better. I pushed my hand under his shirt and his breathing hitched. He made me feel even warmer when I touched his skin. I traced lines all over his chest with my finger.

"Rose, what a-" I silenced his confusion as I planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm trying to make you feel better." I mumbled against his lips. My hand unwillingly crept from underneath his shirt and I placed it back on his chest as I nestled my head back against him. He laughed before his tone turned more serious.

"I really am sorry." He told me.

"Emmett, I would have reacted exactly the same way. I wasn't crying because you were angry with me. There is a reason I don't go hunting with you..." He started rubbing circles with his thumb on my waist which always calmed me down. I sighed contently and was momentarily distracted.

"What is it?" He asked kindly. There was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

"I'm afraid... I don't want you to see me like that. I hate that part of myself." I told him honestly. He stopped tracing on my waist so I sat up to see that he had literally frozen in shock. I continued. "I miss being a human, Emmett and I always will. I hate being a monster. With you I can act like a human in love. But I will never be that. I will always be a monster, not a human and certainly not an angel. I just think if you saw me like that you would know that I wasn't as good as you thought. You would hate that part of me like I do. I would know I wasn't good and I would hate myself for showing that side of myself to you." I sighed with relief that I had finally told him all of this. I waited for him to reply.

"Rosalie," He talked slowly. "Do you not at all understand my love for you?" He looked in to my eyes and I stared back in confusion. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say.

"I don't just love you, Rosie. I love everything about you. Seeing you hunt will just make me feel like I know you better and I will feel more a part of your life. You are not a monster. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's just a natural part of being a vampire and you must accept that like the rest of us have. Besides, if you weren't a vampire, if you weren't out hunting, I would be dead." My eyes clouded with pain and fear. I had never thought of it like that before.

"I know that I will love that part as much as the rest of you." He continued. "And I hope that you will too. Because I adore all of you. I am in love with my Rosie who is a vampire like me. You don't think that part of me will be horrible, do you?" He wandered and I let myself out of my trance to reply. I shook my head.

"Of course not, you are completely perfect!" I replied because it was the most obvious thing to me. The corners of his mouth moved in to smirk and I realised what an idiot I had been.

"I feel exactly the same about you." I smiled and suddenly felt embarrassed. It seemed so stupid that it hadn't occurred to me that Emmett felt the same way about me as I did about him. After everything he had said to me I had to kiss him. His lips were so smooth and soft I melted at impact.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I told him dreamily. He kissed the top of my head. I felt like I had to give him something after he had been so amazing to me.


End file.
